


Lucky

by Plisetskitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actually my friend named him, Gen, I named Leo's little brother after Remus lupin, I wrote this late sorry if it's dumb, M/M, Trans Characters, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Guang Hong takes Leo out for a day with friends while Leo's family sets a party up.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my best friend Paula for naming Leo's siblings.

"Leoooo. Time to get uuuup." Guang Hong said softly. "Leoooo." He paused. "Leo, I saw you open your eye, get up before I drop this tray."

Leo laughed and sat up. Guang Hong set a tray full of food down on his lap.

"I made most of it." Guang Hong said. "Your baby sister made the toast. She didn't wanna help carry anything, though."

"Sounds about right. What time is it, by the way?"

"8:30 a.m."

"What time did you get up?" Leo asked.

"Uhhh, 7:00 maybe? You didn't even stir." Guang Hong said. Since he was visiting Leo, they were sharing the room. The initial plan was for an air mattress to be set up on the floor, but that was scrapped in favor of cuddling on Leo's bed.

"Happy birthday, by the way." Guang Hong said, planting a kiss on Leo's cheek, and stealing a piece of bacon off of Leo's plate.

"Thanks."

"I texted Otabek, Phichit, and JJ, and they said they want to meet in a while. Around 10:30."

Otabek, Phichit and JJ were also in town for a short visit to celebrate Leo's birthday. There wasn't any extra room to stay with Leo, so they were at a hotel. Leo was just glad they had come at all.

"Aww. I kind of wanted to spend the day with you. Watching movies or something. And then maybe go out and meet them tonight." Leo said.

That actually sounded wonderful to Guang Hong, but Leo's family had other ideas. They were going to throw Leo a party, and had asked Guang Hong to get him out of the house for a little while.

"That does sound nice, but don't you want to get out for a while? Have some fun with our friends? Plus, I haven't bought you a present yet."

"You don't have to buy me anything."

"I know! But I want to. Besides, you bought me something for my birthday." _Something really nice_ , Guang Hong thought.

"Okay," Leo said after a moment of consideration. _This will probably be fun_. "Where are we meeting?"

"They said they'd meet us here, unless you had a better idea."

"How about we meet them at the hotel so we can avoid them getting lost on the subway system?" Leo asked.

Guang Hong sent a text, and within a few minutes, it was agreed upon that he and Leo would meet everyone at their hotel.

"Do you need to get ready?" Leo asked.

"No, I just need to put on my binder before we leave." Guang Hong replied.

Leo looked slightly concerned. "Do you know how long we'll be out? I don't want you out in it too long."

"Don't worry, we won't be out too long." Guang Hong said. They would only be out for a few hours. Just long enough for the party to be set up.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, love."

Leo nodded.

It was then that Leo's mother knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" She asked. After hearing an affirmative answer from Leo, she opened the door. "Happy birthday!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Have any plans?"

"Guang Hong and I were going to meet JJ, Phichit and Otabek and hang out for a little bit."

"Bring them back with you when you come home!" Leo's mother exclaimed. "I'd love to meet them. And you know your sister would love to meet JJ."

"Which sister?" Guang Hong asked. He knew Leo's mother was telling them to bring their friends back for the party, but he didn't doubt that Leo's sister really did like JJ.

"Lupita. She loves JJ. She got so jealous when I told her I knew him. She said she was either going to marry him or marry Mila Babicheva."

"She's 6!"

Everyone paused as "I'M ALMOST SEVEN!" could be heard from down the hall.

"You heard her."

"Does she know JJ is engaged?" Guang Hong said in a quiet voice, lest Lupita hear him.

"No, and, for the love of god, don't tell her. Let her find out on her own." Leo said.

"She doesn't like him better than you, does she?"

"I don't think so. She's fickle, though, so her allegiances might change this season."

"I'll leave you two to get ready," Leo's mother said, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god." Guang Hong says.

"What?"

"Your family _closes doors_." Guang Hong replies, making Leo laugh.

* * *

Not long later, Leo and Guang Hong were at the hotel. Phichit, already in the lobby, was the first to greet them. He raised an arm and waved before walking over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Phichit exclaimed. "Happy birthday, Leo!"

"Thanks."

"I have a present for you, but I left it in my hotel room. You don't mind swinging back here before you go home, do you?" Phichit asked.

"Nope. Speaking of, though, my mom wants me to bring you back home with us. All three of you. Wherever Otabek and JJ are."

"JJ's still getting ready, Otabek is getting coffee. Bad hotel coffee." Phichit explained.

Not a minute later, Otabek appeared, holding a coffee. "This coffee is bad."

"I warned you! We could have waited, you know." Phichit said. "I'll buy you something good for your troubles anyway."

"You don't need to." Otabek turned to Leo. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Leo said. "Did you guys have anything planned to do today?"

"No, we figured we'd do what you wanted instead of being tourists." Phichit replied.

"The only thing is I have to buy you a present." Guang Hong added.

Leo nodded.

They waited around for a few more minutes until JJ finally entered the lobby.

"Unfashionably late." Leo teased.

"Sorry, I was FaceTiming Isabella. I didn't want to cut the conversation short."

"Was she too busy to come down?" Leo asked. He had told JJ when inviting him that Isabella was also invited, but she hadn't come.

"Yeah. I felt bad leaving her, but most of the big plans for the wedding are set. She's just looking for a dress, and doesn't want me to see it anyway."

"When are you guys getting married, again?" Guang Hong asked.

"A month. We're gonna send out the invitations this weekend. Present company is all invited, of course."

"I hope I can make it." Guang Hong said.

"I hope so, too." JJ said with a smile. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could see a movie? Definitely go shopping, because Guang Hong here insists on buying me a present, even when I told him he doesn't have to."

"Yes, I fucking do, Leo." Guang Hong said, with an indignation that made Leo laugh.

Leo bent down slightly to whisper in Guang Hong's ear. "No, you don't. Your love is enough of a present for me."

Guang Hong blushed.

"Alright, if you two are done being gay, let's go."

"Phichit, you're gay."

"Yeah, but not that gay."

"You've literally screamed ' _Hello world I'm fuckin' gay_ ' from the top of my roof."

"Shut up, Leo."

* * *

"Has anyone here not already seen Spiderman?" Leo asked, standing in front of the movie theater. A few moments of silence passed. "Does anyone wanna see it again?"

There was a chorus of yeses, leading Leo to walk to the ticket booth.

JJ stepped in front of him. "I'll pay."

"I got snacks!" Phichit exclaimed.

"Actually," Otabek said, matter-of-factly. "It's cheaper to buy boxes of candy from the dollar store and sneak them in."

"Yeah, we all know that trick, but does it look like we have anywhere to sneak candy in?" Phichit asked.

Otabek opened his leather jacket slightly. "Hidden pockets."

"Otabek Altin, you are a God among men." Leo said.

* * *

About two and a half hours later, the group exited the theater.

"So, Peter Parker is trans, right?" Phichit asked.

"Fuck yeah." Guang Hong said, not looking up from his phone. He was texting Leo's little sister, about the progress of the party setup.

_To: Guang Hong_  
_From: Alejandra_  
_We need about another hour! Can you keep him away?_

_To; Alejandra_  
_From: Guang Hong_  
_Yep! I'll let you know when we're on the way tho._

_To: Guang Hong_  
_From; Alejandra_  
_Great!_

"He can join the club." Leo said.

"You're trans?" JJ asked. "And here I thought you were the only one who wasn't trans here."

"Yeah, I'm nonbinary. I'm usually still okay with he and him pronouns, though."

"Welcome. The club is bigger than I thought."

"Yeah. You'd be surprised at how many trans skaters there are."

"So, what now?" Otabek asked.

"We have to go shopping. Leo. Take us to your favorite store." Guang Hong ordered.

Leo guided them towards several stores.

"If it's Hot Topic I'm kicking your ass." Phichit said, noting the store not far ahead.

"It's not." Leo said, and led everyone into another, quite different store.

Guang Hong went straight for a rack of scarves that was under a sign advertising ' _Cool Fall Looks_ '.

"You can pick out anything you want, and I'll buy it for you." Guang Hong said to Leo. "But I kind of want to get you a scarf to replace the one I stole from you."

"You don't have to."

"I want this one," Guang Hong said, holding a purple scarf in his hands.

"It's cute!" Phichit exclaimed. "And it matches your outfit."

"You'd look cute in it." Leo said.

"I'm gonna get it."

Forty-five minutes later, everyone, even Otabek, had purchased at least one item from the store, and they were on their way.

"Ready to go home, Leo?" Guang Hong asked.

Leo nodded. It had been fun, but Leo was ready to get home and cuddle with Guang Hong.

"We have to stop at our hotel first to get your presents." Phichit reminded them.

Guang Hong had taken this extra time into account to be sure they wouldn't arrive at the party too early. He texted Alejandra.

_To: Alejandra_  
_From: Guang Hong_  
_We'll be there in half an hour!_

_To: Guang Hong_  
_From: Alejandra_  
_Perfect!_

It truthfully wasn't very long until they arrived back at Leo's house, but the anticipation made it seem like forever to Guang Hong. He hoped Leo would enjoy the party that his family had worked so hard to set up.

Finally, they were at Leo's door.

As Leo unlocked the door, shuffling of feet could be heard from inside. He opened the door to find the lights off. He looked around for a moment.

Then the lights flipped on.

"SURPRISE!"

Leo jumped. His immediate and extended family, as well as a few friends could be seen popping up from behind furniture and doors.

"Wow."

"Happy birthday, Leo." Leo's six year old brother, Remus, came up to him holding a paper crown. "I made it for you."

"Wow," Leo said, picking Remus up so that the child could place the crown on his head. "It's so cool! I wish I could make stuff as cool as this."

"You can!" Remus exclaimed. "Your skating programs!" He paused. "I wanna be just like you when I'm big." Remus added, in a lower voice.

"Did anyone get that on video?" Leo's mother asked.

"I did." Phichit said, drawing attention to himself.

"Nice!" Alejandra, Leo's 15 year old sister exclaimed.

"Alex! I haven't seen you in a few years. You're taller than me now. I don't like it." Phichit said.

"Alex has gotten really interested in photography." Leo said.

"Ooh, I did photography in college." Phichit walked towards Alex. "Can I see some of your pictures?"

"JJ!!!"

"Oh, jesus. JJ, do yourself a favor, and _run_." Leo joked.

"What?!" JJ froze for a moment. Then he saw the six year old girl barreling towards him.

"JJ!! Lupita yelled again. "My name is Guadalupe, but you can call me Lupita. I'm six years old, and I loooooove you!!"

 _Sorry_ , Leo mouthed.

 _It's fine,_  JJ mouthed back.

While Lupita was wheedling JJ into picking her up, her twin brother Remus was staring at Otabek.

"I like your jacket. It's cool."

Otabel opened his jacket slightly to reveal the hidden pockets, still holding candy. "Cooler now, isn't it?"

Remus gasped and nodded.

Leo led Guang Hong away from the crowd, and into his room. "We've got about five minutes before they realize I'm gone. You knew about this, though, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Leo nodded. "I figured. My family is probably gonna stay really late, so there goes any time for watching a movie or cuddles."

"I'm here for a couple more days. We have time."

"Hey, Guang Hong?" Leo said after a moment. "I've had a lot of fun already today. Thank you." Leo kissed Guang Hong. It was soft, but quick. He wanted it to last longer, but knew they didn't have the time.

"Don't thank me, you deserve it."

They walked back out to the main party, holding hands until someone- Guang Hong wasn't sure who, as they rushed away- handed Guang Hong Leo's baby sjster, Lucy, who, at two years old, was the youngest of the family.

Lucy stared into Guang Hong's eyes. She looked deep in thought for a moment. "Boop," she said, and tapped Guang Hong's nose.

Leo laughed. "That means she likes you."

The party, as expected, went on until late. It was long past midnight when everyone was gone, the mess cleaned, and Leo and Guang Hong were cuddled together in bed.

"Wow, I can't believe you're old now." Guang Hong teased.

"Don't remind me." Leo said.

"Okay, I won't, because I love you."

"Love you, too," Leo said, already half asleep. He couldn't have been any happier than he was right then.

* * *

 

About a week later, Leo received a message from Guang Hong, who was already back in China.

_To: Leo_  
_From: Guang Hong_  
_Leo did you steal my brand new scarf?_

_To: Guang Hong_  
_From: Leo_  
_Payback._

The message had a picture of Leo wearing the scarf attached.

Guang Hong sent a picture of himself sticking out his tongue and wearing the scarf he'd stolen from Leo.

Oceans away from each other, Leo and Guang Hong thought to themselves, _how lucky am I to have him?_


End file.
